


I Love How We Hate The Same Things

by Evensings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evensings/pseuds/Evensings
Summary: When your blind date ends up being your ex's ex.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They seemed like the kinda couple who should have a common 'enemy' to bond over.
> 
> This is a shorter first chapter, sorry, but it made sense to break here. Hopefully you'll want to come back for seconds?

Shirabu had deleted Tendou's number in the midst of the break up. He had been cutting anything related to his ex out of his life, and that definitely included the man's best friend. If only getting rid of Tendou Satori was that easy. 

It had been months, and he still gets multiple messages from the redhead every week. Little updates from Tendou's life, questions about his own, unwanted anime recommendations, and pictures of disgruntled animals he'd come across (Each one tagged with a _he looks just like you Shiraboo-boo_ ). Shirabu was one pissed off cat picture away from getting a new phone number when the latest text flashed on his screen.

_Seeing anyone new yet?_

It was odd for numerous reasons. It was dangerously close to breaking the unspoken rule that Shirabu would humor him and answer his texts as long as he didn't bring up Wakatoshi. Secondly, the text lacked any emojis, annoying nicknames, or any other nonsense that would normally indicate that Tendou wrote it. 

_No. Why?_

Shirabu hits send quickly and regrets it immediately. He should have just ignored it. There are exactly zero good reasons why Tendou would ask that question. Does Tendou want to know for himself? There's no way Shirabu would date him, he must know that. No, Shirabu decides, that's not it. While Wakatoshi would probably be indifferent on the matter, Tendou would never betray his best friend by asking out his ex. Is he asking for Wakatoshi? He cuts off that train of thought before it can gather momentum. As much as the break up hurt, Shirabu doesn't want him back. They broke up for a reason, many reasons, and they should stay that way. Still, a little part of Shirabu would be glad to know that Wakatoshi misses him, even a little. 

_Great! Come out for dinner this weekend. There's a friend of mine you need to meet ;)_

Shirabu types out the _no_ in response without even giving it a second thought. The next time his phone buzzes it doesn't stop.

"No." He says as he answers the call. 

"Well, hello to you too Shirabu." 

"Hello Tendou." Shirabu sighs out. "No." 

"Come on! You gotta live a little!" Tendou's voice is loud, as always, and Shirabu has to pull the phone away from his ear a bit. 

"I am living, as a very busy intern." Shirabu reminds the other man. "I don't have time for this." 

"You had time for Ushiwaka." Tendou's jeer makes Shirabu turn cold. 

"Well, he was gone a lot. He didn't demand a lot of time." The professional volleyball player was gone a lot for away games.

"Until he did." 

"Yes. Until he did." 

"Shirabu! Come on, it won't be like that." Tendou exclaims cheerily, moving on with the conversation. He's always been good at pushing past the awkwardness quickly. "I'm great at this kind of stuff!"

Shirabu's angry that he can't disagree. During the course of his and Wakatoshi's relationship, he watched Tendou set up three different couples. They're all doing very well, but his matchmaking had cost Shirabu his last roommate, so he was a little bitter about it. 

He also knows that most of Tendou's friends are professional volleyball players, because most of Tendou's friends are Wakatoshi's friends. Shirabu really doesn't want to get back into that crowd, he voices that to the other man. 

"I cross my heart that this guy is not a volleyball player." Tendou sing songs, but then pauses. "Okay, he hasn't been a volleyball player since highschool." 

"I can get a date on my own." Shirabu tells him.

"Have you?" He can hear Tendou's grin through the phone. "He was a setter." A man with taste at least. "Had a mean jump serve." 

"If his highschool volleyball skills are all you can boast about, it doesn't bode well for him." 

"So you are considering it!"

"No." If Shirabu smirks as the word comes out, no one needs to know. 

"One date. I've already talked to him, you don't wanna let the guy down, do you?" 

"It really doesn't concern me at all." 

"I'll stop sending you memes after 10pm."

That got Shirabu's attention. He's too worried about missing an important call from the hospital, even on the nights he isn't on call, to put his phone on silent. Tendou's obnoxious middle of the night texts have woken him up on more than one occasion. 

"Promise?" He hates himself a little for giving in. 

"Pinky swear!" 

"Fine. Text me the info." 

"I will!" Tendou is too excited about this. "You won't regret it!" 

Shirabu does not entirely believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder than I thought. I hadn't written any 'first meetings' yet, it's a little weird to try and write them without them having their established dynamic. Hopefully it turns out ok!

It doesn't click until he's two blocks away from the restaurant that he has absolutely no way of identifying his date, thanks a lot Tendou. He stops, running a hand through his hair in frustration, debating on his next move. He'd rather go home than show up at the restaurant and end up standing around like a dumbass. On the other hand, not showing up would be extremely rude.

He sighs, taking his phone out. He sees his reflection in the black screen and curses. He spent enough time ensuring his bangs were straight and tidy before leaving the house, and he'd made a mess of them. He quickly fixes his hair before making the phone call. 

"Shiraboo-boo? Did you scare him away that fast?" Is how Tendou answers his call. 

"What? No." Almost every conversation with Tendou is a little painstaking. "I haven't even gotten to the restaurant yet."

"Are you nervous? You can't chicken out now!" 

"No, Tendou, shut up." Shirabu takes a deep breath. His thin blazer is not built for shielding his body from the chill that still nips the air, he'd rather this conversation be over quickly so he can keep moving. "You haven't told me anything about this guy." 

"LIES!" He can practically see the fake offense on Tendou's face. "I told you he played volleyball as a setter in highschool." 

"Yes, and that was extremely helpful information." He answers flatly. 

"I also told you that he no longer plays volleyball." Shirabu feels his eyes roll upwards.

"Tendou! Focus! I'm going to be late." 

"You can't be late! That would be a very bad first impression." Tendou says, sounding almost serious. 

"How am I supposed to know who he is?" Shirabu finally gets out. 

"Oh! Semisemi will know who you are. He's probably there early." Shirabu wants to ask about the nickname, but is distracted by what Tendou said. 

"How will he know who I am?" There's a little edge to his voice that he hopes the other hears. 

"I showed him your picture! Duh! One of you had to know what the other looked like." Tendou says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And why was that person not me?" 

"You need more mystery in your life!" Tendou must feel his frustration through the phone, so he quickly wraps up with, "Just go in, he'll be waiting!", and ends the call. 

Shirabu walks the rest of the two blocks cursing every decision that has led him to this point in his life. He stops in front of the doors and takes a couple deep breaths. It's not this guy's fault that Tendou is an idiot, he shouldn't take it out on him. Of course, he is friends with Tendou, so he could be just as bad. 

He opens the door before he lets himself worry too much about what a date with someone like Tendou would be. He scans the dining room for someone sitting by themselves, and comes up empty. All the occupied tables are couples or groups, maybe Tendou's friend didn't show up? He isn't left hanging long, he hears his name come from somewhere to his side. 

"Shirabu?" The man is taller than Shirabu, dressed in dark jeans and a button up shirt. His ash blonde hair is tousled too perfectly. He looks like he tried very hard to make it look like he didn't try very hard. 

"And you are?" Shirabu lifts an eyebrow.

"Semi Eita," His face furrows for a moment. "Did Tendou not tell you my name?"

"Tendou didn't tell me shit." Shirabu says, he adds a small smirk at the end, when he realizes that came out a lot more hostile than he intended. 

"Figures." Semi rolls his eyes, and Shirabu relaxes a little. "I waited for you before getting a table, shall we?" 

It turns out Semi Eita has a fairly boring desk job in the government sector, which he worked his way up to. It pays the bills, he says, and has stable weekday hours that leave his weekends free for the occasional gig with his band. Shirabu can picture him on a dimly lit bar stage, maybe dressed similar to tonight, just a little messier. Shirt untucked and a little wrinkled, his hair more wild, some strands damp and stuck to his face from the heat of the lights. A guitar strap over his shoulder. It would work for him.

He's sat through half a meal with this guy and his mind is already heading for the gutter, maybe it really has been too long.

In turn, Shirabu tells him about medical school, and his recent graduation. He's officially an M.D. now, though he doesn't always feel like it. He's bottom of the food chain at the hospital, where he gained an internship in internal medicine. He likes puzzles, likes being the first to solve them. 

The whole date is going well. Too well for something planned by Tendou. He keeps waiting for the 'but'. He thought, guitarist in a band, plays sleazy bars, maybe he drinks too much. Maybe he deals pot on the side. Maybe it's something completely unrelated, like he hates dogs or kids.

When the other shoe drops, it's none of the things Shirabu has imagined. 

"So, how do you know Tendou anyway?" Semi asks. He's learned that Semi went to highschool with Tendou, they played volleyball together. Shirabu had ignored the obvious connection at first, it was easier that way. "No offense, but you don't really seem like Tendou is your kind of people." 

Shirabu doesn't go out on a lot of dates. Just six months ago he got out of a long term relationship. The few dates he's had since then haven't gone past a single dinner. He does, however, know that one of the first rules of the first date is never bring up your ex. 

"Ah, Tendou's a friend of a friend that never went away." Shirabu laughs it off and hopes he doesn't get questioned further. Hope gets him nothing. 

"I know most of Tendou's friends. Who was it?" Semi asks. It's an innocent question, he's probably trying to keep conversation going, avoid awkward silences, make connections. Shirabu hates that he's so nice about it, he also hates how he has no good lie ready. 

"Wak- Ushijima." Shirabu admits, stumbling over the last name he hasn't used in years. 

"Oh." Semi looks a little like he sucked on a lemon. It's a little surprising, Semi and Tendou went to highschool together, which means that Semi also went to high school and played volleyball with Ushijima. As setter and ace of the team, how could they function if Semi reacted to him like this? 

"Sorry?" 

"No, no." Semi sighs. "It's fine."

It really didn't seem fine. 

"It's just," Semi starts, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I guess since you know Ushijima you should know that he and I used to date." 

Shirabu chokes on his own spit. He was not expecting that. Semi takes it as a sign to elaborate. 

"We got together near the end of highschool, we were together for a few years, it was pretty serious. It ended, ah, not great. We haven't actually spoken in years." 

He stares at Semi, completely lost for words. What are the odds that-- Fucking Tendou Satori. 

"I'm sorry what?" Semi looks confused. "What about Tendou?" 

Shirabu hadn't realized he'd said that out loud, but he's too angry to care. 

"Tendou! That asshole." Shirabu is worked up, and the words fly out of his mouth. "He knew! Obviously he knew. What the fuck was he thinking?" 

The man across the table's face turns sour again, but this time it seems directed right at him. 

"Ok, you don't get to judge me for what's long in the past. And what's Satori have to do with any of this?"

Shirabu scoffs. "If anyone gets to judge you, I do." 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Shirabu ignores this question, "and Tendou has everything to do with this."

"What, are you too good for Ushijima's sloppy seconds?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Shirabu spits out angrily. 

The question stops Semi in his tracks, "What?" 

His hand is running through his hair again, and he doesn't even care about his ruffled bangs at this point. This has turned into a disaster. 

"I lied, kind of, before." Shirabu admits. "I don't know Tendou through a  _ friend. _ I know him through my ex." 


End file.
